booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Born
Forest Born is the fourth and last book in the series The Books of Bayern by Shannon Hale. It is centered around Rin, Razo's younger sister. Synopsis Ever since her brother Razo introduced her to the trees, Rin has turned to them for peace or reassurance, even direction- that is, until the day they seem to reject her. Rin is sure something is wrong with her, something that is keeping her from feeling at home in the Forest, from trusting herself with anyone at all. When Razo returns to the city after a visit home, Rin accompanies him to the palace in hopes of finding a new sense of herself. But a mysterious threat haunts Bayern, and Rin joins the magical girls she thinks of as the Fire Sisters -Isi, Enna, and Dasha- as they venture into the woods toward the kingdom of Kel... where someone wants them dead. Main Characters *[[Rinna|'Rinna']]' (Rin):' Razo's little sister. Gifted with tree-speaking, Rin has always considered them to be her friends- which makes it all the more painful when the trees suddenly appear to be disgusted with her. With their once-soothing voices turned sour, Rin soon feels thoroughly uncomfortable in her own skin and accompanies her brother to Bayern's capital in the hopes that a change of environment will bring her peace. * [[Razo|'Razo']]:' Rin’s favorite brother, Dasha's boyfriend, and a close friend of Isi, Geric, Enna, and Finn. * 'Ma Agget: Razo and Rin’s mother. The matriarch of all Agget-kin, she heads the sprawling homestead that is home to her seven children and twenty-three grandchildren. She is very close to her only daughter. * [[Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee|'Queen Anidori/Isi']]:' The Queen of Bayern who knows the languages of wind and fire. She's the loving mother of Tusken, wife of Geric, and best friends with Enna, Finn, and Razo. When Kelish fire-speakers attack her husband without warning, Isi takes it upon herself to infiltrate Kel and discover why. * [[Enna|'Enna]]:' A bold speaker of fire and wind, Enna is Finn's fiancée and is best friends with Isi, Razo, and Geric. She accompanies Isi on her journey to Kel, fiercely determined to take care of the problem before it has a chance to ruin her upcoming wedding to Finn. * [[Dasha|'Dasha]]:' The Tiran ambassador to Bayern and Razo's girlfriend. Dasha is a skilled water-speaker and fire-speaker and joins Enna and Isi on their mission to infiltrate Kel. * [[Finn|'Finn]]:' Enna’s fiancé and the best swordsman in Bayern’s Own. He is best friends with Razo, Isi, and Geric. He loves Enna dearly and would do anything for her- even if he has to secretly follow her all the way to Kel in order to try to keep her safe. * [[Selia|'Queen of Kel]]:' The mysterious force in the kingdom of Kel who stirs up trouble in Bayern by attacking its king and trying to kidnap Prince Tusken. * [[Tusken|'Tusken]]:' The toddler crown prince of Bayern and the beloved son of Isi and Geric. * [[Geric|'Geric]]:' The King of Bayern, loving husband of Isi, devoted father to Tusken, and good friends with Razo, Finn, and Enna. When he is badly burned in a surprise attack by Kelish fire-speakers, his wife takes Enna and Dasha on a mission into Kel in order to find out why. * [[Scandlan|'King Scandlan]]:' The melancholy King of Kel. * [[Cilie|'Cilie]]:' A loyal lady-in-waiting to the Queen of Kel. She goes undercover as Isi's servant in order to kidnap the young Prince Tusken. * [[Nuala|'Nuala]]' and the other hearth-watchers:' Slavishly devoted servants/fire-speakers of the manipulative people-speaking Queen of Kel. Covers Forest Born Second Edition.jpg Forest Born First Edition.jpg Forest Born UK Cover.jpg Paperback Forest Born.jpg Korean Forest Born.jpg Awards and Honors *A Junior Library Guild selection. *A Mythopoeic Award finalist. Category:Books